You are My Happiness
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: [Chap 3] Sebuah kisah mengenai Luhan, gadis biasa yang ditinggal oleh ayahnya, dengan Sehun, seorang fotografer amatir yang brengsek luar biasa. / EXO Fanfiction. HunHan! Warn: GS!Luhan. Happy Reading! Later, it'll be M yuhuu [HunHan Indonesia's Giveaway] Don't forget to read Love in Galaxy
1. Chapter 1

Title: You are My Happiness

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunHan

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T-M

Warning!

GS, Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pair, Not-So-Sad-_-"

Don't Like? Read First:3

 _Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_ :)

oOo

Aku mengangkat kardus terakhir, yang berisi boneka milikku, dari dalam mobil box yang mengantarkan barang-barang keluargaku itu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Luhan! Apakah sudah selesai?!" teriak Mama dari dapur.

"Sudah, Ma!" balasku. Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas sofa. "Ugh, capek!" erangku sambil meregangkan tubuhku lalu menutup mataku.

"Luhan! Luhan! Kyungsoo menemukan ini!" teriak adikku, Kyungsoo. Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya menaiki sofa yang sama denganku. Ia mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, koleksi kulit kerangmu sudah banyak," ucapku yang dibalas dengan wajah cemberut dari Kyungsoo.

"Lulu nggak inget? Papa bilang kalau kita bisa membuat kalung dari kulit kerang dan memakainya hidup kita akan lebih bahagia!"

Aku terdiam. Tentu aku ingat.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Aku mengusap lembut rambut lebat Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum bahagia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundakku.

"Luhan," panggilnya dan aku membalas dengan gumaman. "Kenapa kita pindah?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku termangu.

"Apa benar Papa meninggalkan kita karena perusahaannya bangkrut?"

Aku terkesiap lalu memeluknya.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Papa, kan, sangat menyayangi kita," balasku. Air mata sudah terlanjur menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku bisa mendengar isakkan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kangen Papa."

 _Luhan's POV Pause_

 _ **Flashback**_

"Apa-apaan laporan ini?!"

Suasana di ruangan tersebut menegang. Terlihat salah seorang dari keempatnya berdiri sambil menatap berkas di atas meja dan ketiga orang lainnya secara bergantian.

"Maaf, Tuan, ini memang laporan yang asli dan terbaru," ucap seorang perempuan di depannya. Ia menunduk takut. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat aura kemarahan dari boss-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa hutang-hutang kita mencapai sebanyak ini?!" Tuang Kim menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Maaf, Tuan, sepertinya ada yang 'bermain' dengan keuangan perusahaan ini," ujar salah seorang lelaki yang merupakan tangan kanan Tuan Kim. Ia berusaha meredakan amarah atasannya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Tuan Kim tertawa.

"Jika ada yang 'bermain'… bukan kah itu sudah terlambat, Jongdae-ssi?" Ia mendengus lalu tertawa lagi. Nafasnya menjadi berat dan ia mulai merosot ke kursinya sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Tuan!" ketiga bawahannya memegangi tubuh Tuan Kim serta menelepon ambulans.

"Kita bangkrut."

oOo

"Maaf, Nyonya Kim. Tuan Kim terkena _Pulmonary Embolism_ *. Hal ini disebabkan oleh penyumbatan pembuluh darah sehingga pasokan oksigen terhambat. Dan, melihat penggumpalannya, sepertinya sudah terjadi sejak beberapa minggu lalu."

Nyonya Kim menangis sesenggukan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dokter.

"Menurut hasil rontgen, kami menemukan gumpalan darah yang cukup besar di arteri paru-paru suami Anda. Hal tersebut menyebabkan jaringan di dalam paru-paru suami Anda tidak mendapat pasokan oksigen yang cukup. Ditambah dengan penyakit asma yang diderita beliau," lanjut dokter tersebut. "Sekitar hampir 30% jaringan paru-paru beliau telah mati."

Ruangan tersebut mendadak hening. Nyonya Kim mencoba meredakan tangisnya dan berusaha tenang.

"Dokter, Bagaimana cara agar suami saya sembuh?" Ia mencoba menahan sesenggukannya

"Suami Anda dapat kami berikan obat antikoagulan** agar menghentikan pembekuan darah dalam arterinya. Lalu, kami dapat memberikan terapi trombolitik*** dan jika diperlukan, kami akan melakukan pembedahan."

Nyonya Kim menatap kosong sang dokter.

"Semua itu dapat kami lakukan jika Nyonya menyetujuinya dan telah membayar uang muka perawatan Tuan Kim."

oOo

"Lulu! Papa sakit apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memakan es krim yang dibelikan Luhan saat perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya Mama menelepon agar kita kesana sekarang," jelas Luhan. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Mereka pun sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan bantuan salah seorang perawat, mereka berhasil menemukan kamar rawat Papa mereka.

"Papa!" teriak Kyungsoo melihat sang Papa yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam kabel penunjang hidup serta selang oksigen yang menghiasi hidungnya.

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Tuan Kim.

"Hey, _My Princesses_! _How are you, Baby_?" tanya Tuan Kim dengan lemah. Ia berusaha untuk duduk namun dicegah oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Papa jangan duduk dulu! Papa, kan, lagi sakit. Nggak boleh banyak gerak nanti nggak sembuh," nasihat Kyungsoo yang membuat Tuan Kim tertawa walaupun ia merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Oke, _Princess_ , kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh! Hariku menyenangkan sekali! Hari ini aku dan Jongin dipilih menjadi pasangan paling serasi di kelas!" cerita Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu, Luhan menempatkan diri di seberang Kyungsoo. Ia juga menceritakan harinya di universitas.

Tuan Kim pun nampak antusias. Mereka bercerita dengan bahagia tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatap mereka dari jendela kamar rawat inap tersebut.

' _Ya Tuhan, setega itukah Engkau memberikan cobaan ini pada keluarga kami?'_

oOo

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bertahan, Sayang," ucap Tuan Kim. Ia berbicara dengan pelan pada istrinya.

"Sayang, aku yakin kau bisa. Aku masih punya tabungan," balas Nyonya Kim. Ia menatap suaminya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Jangan! Simpanlah uangmu itu untuk kalian nanti." Tuan Kim menggenggam tangan sang istri yang bergetar menahan emosinya.

Suara isakkan Nyonya Kim bercampur dengan suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang tersambung dengan tubuh Tuan Kim. Pasangan suami-istri itu seperti berusaha saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan aku. Tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi. Ambilah tabunganku dan hiduplah bahagia."

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _Luhan's POV Resume_

"Lulu," panggil Kyungsoo yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ya?"

"Kyungsoo ingin ketemu Papa."

oOo

"Papa~" panggil Kyungsoo pada batu nisan di hadapannya. Ia memeluk batu tersebut. "Papa, Kyungsoo datang. Papa senang, kan, Kyungsoo datang lagi?"

Aku hanya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kyungsoo sementara ia berceloteh riang seperti halnya ia berbicara pada Papa saat Papa masih hidup.

Aku memutar memoriku lagi.

Aku sangat ingat kehidupanku dulu. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua-ku walaupun Papa termasuk orang sibuk. Namun ia tetap menjaga _quality time_ -nya bersama kami.

Tiba-tiba saja cobaan menghantam keluarga kami bertubi-tubi. Salah seorang pegawai Papa dengan teganya mencuri dan menjual salah satu aset berharga perusahaan Papa dan berhutang di bank atas nama perusahaan tersebut.

Walaupun orang tersebut sudah mendekam di penjara dan membayar denda pada kami, tetap saja hal itu tidak dapat mengembalikan Papa. Uang tidak akan mengembalikan keutuhan keluarga kami.

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata mengingat keharmonisan keluarga kami yang membuat beberapa temanku iri.

" _Luhan, jangan menangis. Papa tidak suka_ Princesses _Papa menangis."_

Aku terisak semakin keras saat mendengar suara itu. Suara Papa yang mengingatkan aku agar tidak menangis lagi. Sayang, hal itu hanya halusinasiku.

Aku mendekap Kyungsoo yang ternyata ikut menangis. Kami berdua pun menangis dihadapan Papa.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya tidak ada seorang pun yang menenangkan kami saat menangis.

 _Luhan's POV End_

oOo

 _Sehun's POV_

"Sehun! Turunkan kameramu!" teriak kakakku. Dengan helaan napas berat, aku meletakkan kameraku di atas meja makan.

"Sehun, bisakah kau berhenti memfoto segala hal?" Kali ini _Daddy_ -ku yang bertanya.

"Tidak." Aku memakan makananku yang telah berhasil aku dapatkan fotonya dengan angle yang luar biasa jelek karena gangguan dari keluargaku. "Fotografi adalah hidupku, _Dad_."

"Ya, tapi tidak segala hal harus kau foto, kan?" balas kakakku, Junmyeon. Aku mendelik.

"Itu adalah sebuah keharusan, kau tahu, _hyung_? Jiwa seorang fotografer itu bebas, sama seperti seniman. _Well_ , fotografer memang seniman," ujarku. "Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami dalam berkreativitas."

"Terserah."

Lalu meja makan pun hening kembali.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat _Mommy_ selama seminggu. Dia kemana? Aku merindukannya," tanyaku. Aku menatap _Daddy_ dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan mulut penuh udang.

"Sebagai seorang seniman, kau termasuk banyak bertanya," timpal Junmyeon _hyung_. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, _hyung_ ," balasku. Aku menatap _Daddy_ lagi menuntut jawaban.

"Mommy sedang pergi ke New York. Entah ia mengejar barang apa sampai harus langsung ke 'pabriknya'," jawab _Daddy_. Aku mengangguk lalu kembali memakan makananku.

"Kau ada kuliah, Sehun?" tanya _Daddy_ yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Kuliah. Padat sekali. Ingin rasanya aku berhenti lalu keliling dunia hanya dengan kamera dan beberapa lembar pakaian dan paspor. Lalu berjalan tak tentu arah dan–"

"Dan menelepon _Daddy_ untuk meminta jemputan. Heol, kau mudah dibaca, Oh Sehun," potong Junmyeon _hyung_ pada perkataanku. Aku menunjuknya dengan garpu yang kupegang di tanganku.

"Dan kau salah membaca, Oh Junmyeon… _hyung_." Aku balik membalas perkataannya dengan tambahan ' _hyung_ ' yang pelan. Ck, ia benar-benar mencuci otakku agar selalu memanggilnya dengan ' _hyung_ '. Menyebalkan.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau yang salah menduga jalan cerita karena kau hanya menebak dari sebuah ringkasan."

Sial. Mengapa ia harus pintar berkata-kata!

"Baiklah, aku kalah! Lihat saja nanti saat aku sudah bisa berbalas kata dengan baik!" ucapku sambil mengambil tas yang kuletakkan di sebelahku dan beranjak pergi.

"Perbaiki dulu celanamu. Baru berbalas kata dengan ku!"

Teriakkan balasan dari Junmyeon _hyung_ membuatku sontak memegang ritsleting _jeans_ -ku yang ternyata memang terbuka. Dengan tergesa aku menaikkannya.

 _Sialan!_

oOo

" _Yo! Whats up, Gays!_ "

"Aku bukan _gay_ , Chanyeol!"

"Oh, kau _gay_ , Sayang. Tatapanmu mengatakan hal itu."

"Brengsek!"

"Berisik!"

Aku mengerang keras karena kesal tak dapat tidur di saat waktu senggangku di antara waktu sibukku.

"Salahkan dia! Dia memaksaku untuk menjadi _gay_!" pekik Baekhyun. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku tak peduli," balasku. Aku kembali merebahkan kepalaku di tembok pembatas atap fakultasku.

"Yeah, ia tak akan peduli. Walaupun kita bersenggama di sini, ia tak akan peduli," ujar Chanyeol. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan langsung menyesal karena aku melihat wajah Chanyeol seperti menggodaku. Dengan alis dan jidatnya yang memang, sangat, _sexy_.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Aku melayangkan sebuah batu yang kebetulan memang berada di genggamanku ke arahnya. Ia berhasil mengelak.

"Aku tidak menatapmu, _Stupid_. Aku menatap tembok di belakangmu," balas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tembok yang kujadikan senderan. Aku menaikkan alisku. "Aku masturbasi kemarin–"

" _Shit!_ "

"Ewh!"

Aku langsung berdiri dan melepas jaketku lalu membuangnya.

"Sialan! _God_ , itu menjijikan!" teriakku sambil menunjuk tembok tersebut yang _sepertinya_ menjadi tempat 'pembuangan' bagi sperma milik Chanyeol kemarin. Spekulasiku saja.

"Aku belum selesai! Aku masturbasi _di toilet_ , Bodoh!" Chanyeol nampak mentertawakan aku dan Baekhyun. Aku, dengan kesal mengambil kembali jaketku.

"Benar-benar, Chanyeol! Kupikir kau benar-benar masturbasi di sini!" pekik Baekhyun yang baru sadar dari kekagetan yang menjijikannya.

"Tenang saja, Sayang, aku sudah puas dengan _service_ -mu selama ini. Ya, tidak juga karena aku masih sempat masturbasi." Sontak Chanyeol tidak dapat menghindar dari pukulan maut _Prince of Hapkido_ itu.

"Rasakan!"

"Ya, aku merasakannya, _Baby_ ," balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa walaupun aku tau ia mengumpat dalam hati. "Tapi aku tidak tahu jika ada yang masturbasi juga di sini. Aku tidak menanggung."

Aku memutarkan bola mataku lagi mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting mereka. Tanpa sengaja, aku menjatuhkan pandanganku pada taman milik Fakultas Ilmu Budaya yang memang tepat bersebelahan dengan Fakultas Seni Rupa.

Aku memandang lama pada sosok itu. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang cokelat muda seperti _caramel_ (bahkan aku seperti mencium wangi _caramel_ sekarang!), dengan pakaian sederhana, kaos kuning dengan _sweater_ putih gading dan celana _jeans_ dan tas kecil di punggung sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang perempuan berpipi bakpao, yang kuketahui bernama Minseok.

"Hei!" panggilku pada kedua sahabat idiotku itu.

"Hng?" balas Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya. Sepertinya ia sedang berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu dia siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan _caramel_ itu. Chanyeol berdiri dan mengikuti arah telunjukku.

"Entahlah. Dia mahasiswi FIB?" Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Hey, Baek! Bukankah Taeyeon _noona_ dari FIB?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Ia mengikuti arah yang sama dengan kami berdua.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau, bisa tolong tanyakan pada _noona_ -mu tentang perempuan itu?" tanyaku. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan. Kim atau Im aku lupa. Taeyeon _noona_ memberitahuku semalam. Ia anak baru dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat muda. Sepertinya dia," ujar Baekhyun. Aku masih tetap memandangnya dari jauh.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?!" teriak Chanyeol bahagia. Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah sengaja aku buat aneh.

"Dia cantik. Cocok untuk model foto tema terbaruku," balasku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Oh, ya? Apa temanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Kemari."

Aku pun membicarakan tema fotoku kali ini. Dan, tentu saja mereka luar biasa tertarik.

 _Sehun's POV End_

oOo

"Minseok, terima kasih telah mengantarku keliling fakultas ini," kata Luhan pada teman barunya, Minseok, yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Sama-sama! Aku senang bisa mengantarmu. Oh iya, kalau bisa, besok aku akan mengantarmu mengelilingi seluruh universitas! Agar kau betah."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Ah, sepertinya satu hari tidak cukup untuk mengelilingi universitas ini. Satu fakultas saja aku sudah capek seperti ini. Bagaimana jika semua fakultas? Remuk kakiku," canda Luhan yang membuat Minseok tertawa lagi.

"Kau lucu!"

Tiba-tiba, pundak Luhan ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Hey!" sapa seseorang itu. Luhan terpaku saat melihat orang tersebut.

"Kau anak baru?" tanyanya. Ia lalu menatap Minseok. "Ah, _noona_ , aku tidak melihatmu."

"Seperti biasa, Oh Sehun! Aku tidak sekecil itu!" pekik Minseok yang membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Mendadak Luhan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut _caramel_ -nya ke belakang daun telinganya.

"Um… aku Luhan. Kim Luhan," balas Luhan.

"Oh, Luhan. Namamu bagus. Aku Oh Sehun. Salam kenal, Luhan."

Saat itu, Luhan merasakan debaran di dadanya yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta_

-TBC-

* _Pulmonary Embolis_ : Emboli Paru. Adalah penyakit dimana pembuluh arteri paru-paru tersumbat oleh _embolus_ (benda asing yang terbawa oleh darah seperti lemak, gumpalan darah, air ketuban, gelembung udara, dll)

** Obat Antikoagulan: Obat anti penggumpalan

*** Terapi Trombolitik: Terapi (obat) pemecah gumpalan

Risa's Cuap-Cuap:

Oke, aduh gak tau mau ngomong apa! Serius deh Risa merasa bersalah menghilang begitu sajaaaa… Mianhae ToT Pas balik malah bikin yang baru ToT

Tapi bener deh Risa lagi tertarik sama GA dari "HunHan Indonesia" yang mengharuskan bikin FF. Bikin FF okelah. Masalahnya FF nya harus Angst dan GS. Mamvus lah xD dua hal yang gak pernah ada di dalam setiap FF punya Risa! (GS pernah sih tapi bukan pemeran utama xD) Malah Risa bikin Hurt/Comfort pada dibilang lucu kan piye xD tapi Risa bakal terus berusaha'-')9! Akan Risa arungi segalanya demi GA!*O*)9 Fighting!(?)

Oiya.. seperti biasa, Risa akan membawakan FF yang tidak biasa. Gak _complicated_ kok. Cuma bosesnin xD asal gak muntah aja sih bacanya xD

Yasutra lah xD

 _Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You are My Happiness

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunHan

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T-M

Warning!

GS, Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pair, Not-So-Sad-_-"

Don't Like? Read First:3

 _Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_ :)

oOo

 _Luhan's POV_

"Luhan. Bagaimana kuliahmu tadi?" tanya Mama. Saat ini aku, Mama dan Kyungsoo sedang makan malam. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya! Menyenangkan sekali! Aku mendapatkan teman. Namanya Minseok. Dia baik sekali mau mengantarku mengenali gedung fakultasku."

Mama tersenyum.

"Syukurlah jika kau suka universitas baru-mu." Mama memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kyungsoo juga seneng kok! Cuma, sepi aja, nggak ada Jongin," balas Kyungsoo sambil memakan makanannya.

"Tenang saja. Jongin pasti akan main kemari. Kamu sudah memberikan alamatmu pada Jongin, kan?" tanya Mama. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Lalu kami melanjutkan makan dalam keadaan hening.

"Mama, kenapa kita harus pindah?"

Mamaku dan aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ia tanyakan kemarin padaku.

"Umm… kita pindah–"

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah selesai makan, kan? Lebih baik kamu cuci tangan dan kerjakan pr, ya? Nanti akan aku bantu mengerjakan pr."

Aku mencoba menengahi. Kyungsoo terlalu kecil untuk mengerti permasalahan yang sebenarnya dalam keluarga kami. Untung saja Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia turun dari kursi meja makan lalu membawa piringnya ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

Aku memperhatikannya hingga ia masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu aku dapat melihat Mama meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Ini salahku…" gumam Mama. Aku mengambil salah satu tangan Mama dari pangkuannya.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, Ma," ujarku sambil berusaha menenangkannya. Ia menggeleng.

"Mama bukan orang yang baik untuk Papa-mu. Mama terlalu mengandalkan Papa-mu hingga membuatnya terlalu bekerja keras demi keluarga kita." Mama mulai menangis sesenggukan. Aku mengusap punggungnya.

"Papa sangat sayang Mama. Papa sangat sayang aku dan Kyungsoo. Papa akan melakukan hal yang sama baik Mama meminta ataupun tidak karena Papa sangat menyayangi keluarganya."

Aku memeluk Mama sambil menahan tangisanku sendiri.

Dapat aku lihat, Kyungsoo mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya. Aku tersenyum melihat ia mengerti dengan keadaan kami berdua. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan mengunci pintunya.

 _Luhan's POV End_

Yang Luhan tidak sadari, setelah Kyungsoo menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo menangis di balik pintu tersebut.

oOo

"Baekhyun!"

"Hm?"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun tatap aku!"

Baekhyun melirik sebal pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Aku sudah menatapmu, Byun Taeyeon!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah keras. Ia menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa benar Sehun akan menggunakan Luhan sebagai modelnya?" tanya Taeyeon pada adiknya yang kurang ajar itu. Ia menduduki _single sofa_ sambil memeluk bantal sofa. Ia menatap adiknya yang duduk berselonjor di sofa panjang.

"Mungkin," balas Baekhyun sambil membuka majalahnya lagi. Taeyeon mendecak lalu melemparkan bantal sofa yang ada di tangannya. Baekhyun mengaduh. "Aku harap kau punya alasan untuk ini!"

"Apa Sehun gila?! Astaga Luhan itu mahasiswi baru!" pekik Taeyeon. Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Dengar, yang punya proyek bukanlah aku, tapi Sehun. Kalau kau ingin protes, sampaikan pada Sehun langsung. Jangan padaku!"

Taeyeon memutarkan bola matanya.

"Argh! Aku hanya khawatir, oke? Sepanjang pengetahuanku, tema fotografi milik Sehun itu tidak jauh dari kata erotis. Luhan itu masih polos, kau mengerti?" jelas Taeyeon.

"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan juga akan _polos_ di atas ranjang Sehun," ujar Baekhyun sambil membaca majalah di tangannya lagi dan menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja kotak tisu melayang ke arahnya yang untung saja sempat ia hindari.

"Dasar gila!" pekik Taeyeon sambil pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

oOo

"Sehun," panggil Junmyeon. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" teriak Junmyeon. Ia mulai menggedor pintu kamar Sehun hingga suara erangan terdengar dari dalam.

"Berisik!" balas Sehun dari dalam kamarnya. Ia masih bergulung di dalam selimutnya.

"Yasudah. Padahal _Daddy_ ingin membagi harta warisan," balas Junmyeon asal. Setelah selesai ia berbicara, dari dalam kamar Sehun terdengar suara berisik.

Sehun membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ia akan mati?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah kaget. Junmyeon menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Ia ingin bicara dengan kita berdua," balas Junmyeon sambil menahan tawanya melihat wajah kaget adiknya itu. Ia pergi menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu dari Sehun.

Sehun menatap datar punggung kakaknya.

oOo

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan kalian," ujar Kris, _Daddy_ mereka berdua. "Tapi tunggu _Mommy_ dulu."

"Dad! Kelamaan, aku masih mau tidur," erang Sehun sambil bersandar ke tangan sofa dan menselonjorkan kakinya ke arah Junmyeon. Iseng.

"Oh Sehun! Turunkan kakimu dari pahaku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sehun!"

Junmyeon terus mendorong kaki Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha mengukuhkan kakinya di paha Junmyeon.

"Ya! Berhenti kalian berdua!"

Teriakan tersebut membuat mereka berdua terdiam.

" _Mommy_!"

Sehun berseru dan berlari memeluk ibunya.

"Kalian ini! Sudah dewasa tetap saja kekanakan!" lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami. "Kau juga! Bukannya melerai malah baca koran!"

"Lalu aku harus apa, Sica? Kau tahu sendiri dari dulu aku tidak bisa memisahkan mereka saat mereka bertengkar," balas Kris dengan tenang. Lalu Jessica menghampiri suaminya tersebut setelah melepas gelayutan Sehun.

"Setidaknya kau harus berusaha." Sica mengecup pipi sang suami lalu duduk di lengan sofa yang diduduki Kris. "Jadi, ada apa sehingga aku dipaksa pulang dari New York, hm?"

"Well." Kris memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan kalian."

" _Dad_ …" panggil Junmyeon dengan jengah. Bosan dengan perkataan _Daddy_ -nya yang berulang.

"Oke. Kalian tahu jika perusahaanku ingin melakukan ekspansi?" Seluruh anggota keluarganya menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Perusahaanku sudah bekerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan internasional lain kecuali perusahaan Jung."

"Ow… aku mengerti," sela Junmyeon. Ia menaikkan alisnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan tidak tertarik. Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Ow... aku tidak mengerti," kata Sehun menjiplak perkataan Junmyeon. Ia kembali memperhatikan Kris.

"Ya, kau mengerti, kan?" kata Kris. Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Siapa yang dipilih?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Oke, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Jessica yang sama tidak mengertinya seperti Sehun.

"Aku ingin menjodohkan salah satu dari kalian."

"What?!"

Itu Sehun yang berteriak.

"Santai saja. Aku juga pernah seperti ini. Tapi gagal," kata Junmyeon. Sementara itu, Jessica menjewer telinga Kris.

"Ya! Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, eoh?! Ini semua tidak akan berhasil!"

"Aduh! Mengapa kau menjewerku?!" teriak Kris kesakitan. Jessica pun melepas jewerannya.

"Karena kau tidak pernah bisa belajar dan keras kepala!" balas Jessica. Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Kali ini, aku yakin akan berhasil! Sehun tidak akan menolak–"

"Aku?! _Daddy_ sudah gila?! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah," rengek Sehun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _Mommy_ , meminta pembelaan.

"Benar! Sehun masih 21 tahun! Saat kau menjodohkan Junmyeon, aku tidak keberatan karena ia sudah bekerja!" omel Jessica. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran pengusaha seperti suaminya itu yang mengorbankan anaknya sendiri demi perusahaannya.

"Kalian ini! Aku ini sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku yakin, gadis ini cocok untuk Sehun. Ia cantik dan pintar," jelas Kris. Ia memijat keningnya mendengar penolakkan oleh keluarganya.

"Tetap saja aku belum mau menikah!" Sehun kembali merengek.

"Sehun, bisakah kau berhenti merengek?" tanya Junmyeon dengan jengah. Ia bosan mendengar rengekan adiknya dan omelan _Mommy_ -nya.

"Tidak bisa! Masa depanku terancam! Aku ini manusia bebas! _Daddy_ telah melanggar hak asasi-ku! Aku bisa mhh!"

Junmyeon menutup bibir adiknya dengan telapak tangannya. Kris mengisyaratkan padanya untuk membawa adiknya yang manja itu ke kamarnya yang disanggupi oleh Junmyeon. Setelah kedua kakak beradik itu pergi, ia menyuruh sang istri duduk di sofa tempat kedua anaknya barusan duduk.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Sica."

oOo

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesan," tawar Minseok pada Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan.

"Aku sudah bawa bekal," balas Luhan. Ia mengangkat kotak bekalnya. Minseok mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku pesan makanan dulu, ya," ujar Minseok. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di salah satu meja kantin. Luhan sendiri mulai membuka kotak bekalnya lalu memejamkan mata untuk berdoa.

Saat ia membuka mata–

"Hai!"

Luhan hampir melompat dari kursinya saat ia dikagetkan oleh Sehun yang telah duduk dihadapannya.

"Ha- hai," balas Luhan dengan gugup. Ia berkali-kali menelan salivanya.

"Aku boleh gabung, kan?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik ke nampan makanannya. Luhan menjadi sangat grogi. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Yes!"

"Ya! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sehun melihat ke arah belakangnya yang ternyata sudah ada Minseok.

"Aku ikut makan di sini, ya, _noona_ ~" rayu Sehun pada Minseok yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar Minseok.

"Lalu aku duduk di mana, Sehunnie~" balas Minseok dengan nada sarkasme. "Kau lihatkan meja ini hanya ada dua kursi~"

Sehun nampak berpikir sambil menatap sekeliling hingga ia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang duduk sendiri di pojokkan.

"Ah! _Noona_ , ikut aku!"

Sehun menyeret lengan Minseok diiringi dengan tatapan bingung dari Luhan dan pekikan dari Minseok sendiri. Dari jauh, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun seperti mengenalkan Minseok pada seorang laki-laki berkulit putih yang sedang duduk sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama, Minseok pun pasrah dan duduk dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Masalah beres! Kita bisa berduaan sekarang!" Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Umm… Sehun, sebenarnya, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Minseok?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuatnya gugup.

"Oh, aku hanya memperkenalkannya pada Lay _hyung_. Dia itu dancer terbaik dari fakultas kami. Dan yang kudengar, ia memiliki perasaan suka pada Minseok _noona_. Tidak salah, kan, jika aku menjodohkan mereka?" jelas Sehun sambil memulai acara makannya. Tiba-tiba, Luhan memegang lengannya, menahan laju makanan ke mulutnya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Luhan, dengan gelagapan, melepas pegangannya.

"Itu… kau belum berdoa," bisik Luhan. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya, tanda ia gugup. Sehun tertawa.

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa! Terima kasih, Luhan!" Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Luhan diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan waktu menjadi lebih lambat.

"…Han? Luluhaann~~"

Luhan tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sehun dengan nada. Pipinya memerah kembali setelah ia sadar jika ia telah ketahuan memperhatikan Sehun oleh Sehun sendiri. Sehun pun tertawa.

"Jangan terlalu terpesona olehku, Luhan," kata Sehun sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke mulutnya sendiri. "Makanlah. Nanti makananmu dingin."

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai memakan makanannya. Mereka pun makan dengan hening.

"Oh iya, Luhan, jam berapa kau selesai kuliah?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Jujur saja ia tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang saling mendiami satu sama lain.

' _Seperti kekasih yang sedang bertengkar_ ,' pikir Sehun.

"Umm… jam 2. Memang kenapa?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Boleh?"

"Eh?"

Sehun mengangguk saat melihat wajah ragu Luhan.

"A- aku tidak langsung pulang," jelas Luhan. Ia meremas sendok makannya pelan.

"Ya, aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu," kata Sehun. "Memangnya, kau mau kemana? Aku pasti akan mengantarmu."

Luhan terdiam.

' _Tidak… Sehun tidak boleh tahu mengenai keluargaku_ ,' pikir Luhan. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Umm… aku _part-time job_ di mini market dekat rumahku," balas Luhan. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong pada Sehun. Ia melanjutkan makannya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Oh, memangnya kau butuh uang?" tanya Sehun. Ia terlihat antusias. "Jika iya, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu!"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dan bersemangat. Ia nampak berpikir lagi.

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa?"

"Menjadi modelku!"

oOo

"Bagaimana 'kencan'mu dengan Oh Sehun, Luhan?" tanya Minseok saat mereka berada di kelas. Luhan tersenyum.

"Kami tidak kencan. Hanya makan siang, Minseok," balas Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan modul dan stabilo miliknya. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Lay _oppa_?" Minseok memutar bola matanya.

"Oh Sehun benar-benar sialan! Ia mencoba untuk mendekatkan aku dengan Lay! Ugh, _big no_! Dia sama _playboy_ -nya dengan Sehun. Hanya saja ia pintar menutupinya," ujar Minseok dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Sehun _playboy_?" tanya Luhan lagi. Minseok menatap Luhan.

"Ah, benar, aku belum cerita." Minseok menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Begini, Sehun itu punya kelompoknya sendiri. Mereka itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun sendiri. Mereka bertiga adalah, well, _player_. Tapi, yang paling _player_ yang kutahu itu Chanyeol karena dia _bisex_. Semua pasti dia _embat_."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu, Sehun?"

"Nah, kalau Sehun, aku tidak tahu dia itu bagaimana aslinya karena ia selalu menampakkan sifat kekanakan. Tapi, yang kudengar, setiap perempuan yang ia jadikan modelnya pasti akan dijadikannya seperti perempuan murahan." Minseok mengeluarkan cermin dari tasnya dan bercermin sebentar. "Ya, kau tahu, berpakaian mini bahkan telanjang, lalu ia foto dan ia masukkan ke pameran tahunan. Bahkan kadang ia menyewa lelaki hidung belang untuk difoto bersama modelnya."

Punggung Luhan meneggang.

"Benarkah? Semua modelnya akan seperti itu?" Minseok mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan maskaranya dari dalam tas _make-up_ miliknya.

"Yang kutahu, sih, begitu. Dan akhirnya, kebanyakan para modelnya itu akhirnya terjun ke dunia prostitusi. Dia benar-benar jahat. Untung aku selalu menolak jika ia memintaku menjadi modelnya." Minseok memakai maskaranya.

"Kau sudah pernah ditawarinya?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan cerita Minseok.

"Ya, begitulah. Sepertinya sudah 3 kali. Tapi ia tidak menawariku lagi semenjak aku menjadi kekasih tangan kanan ayahnya beberapa bulan lalu hingga aku putus sekarang," jelas Minseok sambil mengambil 'senjata' wanitanya yang lain, _lipbalm._

Mereka pun hening sesaat.

"Tunggu!"

Luhan terlonjak dari keterdiamannya.

"Jangan bilang kau ditawari oleh Sehun untuk menjadi modelnya!" pekik Minseok tertahan. Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

' _Bagaimana ini? Jika kau bilang, Minseok pasti melarangku. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan ceritanya. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun dengan membatalkan kontrak dengannya_ ," batin Luhan galau.

"Luhan! Demi Tuhan, kau ditawari menjadi modelnya?"

Luhan menatap Minseok lalu tertawa terpaksa.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

oOo

Reply for Review " ** _You are My Happiness [Chap 1]_** "

 **Selenia Oh** : Ya, ini event baru hehe~ iya nih harus GS dan Angst hehe~ udah lanjut ya~

 **Juna Oh** : yaduuhhh Risa mah apa atuh cuma ikutin rules-nya'^' makasih ya udah suka(?) wkwk~ bias jadi sih chanbaek jadi gay di sini hehe~ tapi gak tau juga~ tungguin aja, oke? Oiya, BaekYeon bukan pacaran di sini. Tapi kakak-adik hehe~

 **Kitty Miu** : pastinya harus aneane dan enaena(?) wakakakakak

 **Light-B** : tau aja xD

 **Hiuhiu** : ID nya? HunHan Indonesia

 **rikha-chan** : yap, ini GA hehe~ ya gak tau lah~ author author yang ikutan, kan, cuma mematuhi rules~

 **candelyrufela28** : hmm… bias jadi~ masih dipertimbangkan~

Risa's Cuap-Cuap:

HAI HAI EPRIBADEH~ RISA'S BACK BACK BACK BACK(?) *dilempar swallow*

Huft, ff angst ini akan terus berlanjut saudara saudara'-')9 dan sekarang ditambah dengan yang yaoi! Sedang otw! Beuh gewla gak mungkin dilewatin lah GA nya HunHan Indonesia kali ini aaaaaaa!

Oiya, Risa gak nyangka iihhh banyak yang suka:3 semoga nanti pada sedih juga ya:3 semoga banjir air mata gegara ff Risa ini, amin(?) wkwk~ tapi jangan sampe Risa yang nangis xD kan gak lucu ngetik sambal nangis xD

Oke, nih Risa mau jelasin sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu… mungkin ada beberapa yang salah paham tentang hubungan BaekYeon di sini. Mereka kakak-adik, gaes'-' jangan berharap Risa ngebuat straight kecuali untuk beberapa kapel xD (kayak Taotoria, TaoJia, ChangToria atau Krisica) hehe~ _mianhae~_

 _Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_ ^^

 ** _Thanks to_**

 **NoonaLu / LisnaOhLu120 / DEERHUN794 / KyuMinElfcloud / ruixi1 / Seravin509 / Selenia Oh / Lisasa Luhan / Juna Oh / Arifahohse / Kitty Miu / Light-B / hiuhiu / rikha-chan / sehundick / candelyrufela28 / Misslah**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You are My Happiness

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunHan

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T-M

Warning!

GS, Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pair, Not-So-Sad-_-"

Don't Like? Read First:3

 _Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_ :)

oOo

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang sembari tangannya memegang sebuah tangan lainnya.

"Jongin, rumah Kyungsoo sekarang lebih kecil. Apa Jongin tidak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengayunkan pelan tangan mereka yang bergandengan. Jongin menggeleng.

"Selama Jongin datangnya sama Kyungsoo, Jongin gak apa, kok," balas Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ugh, jauh, ya, Jongin? Maaf, ya?"

"Jongin gak apa, kok, Kyungsoo capek? Kalo capek, kita istirahat dulu," balas Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kyungsoo lagi membiasakan pulang jalan kaki. Biar gak keluar uang lagi," jelas Kyungsoo. Ia menggoyangkan lagi tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo lagi nabung?" tanya Jongin lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Iya, Kyungsoo mau beli sepeda biar bisa pulang-pergi sendiri. Jadi Mama gak perlu repot lagi," balas Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap kekasih hatinya yang telah meresmikan hubungan dengannya semenjak mereka di sekolah dasar dan terus bertahan hingga sekarang mereka duduk di jenjang sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kyungsoo kalo mau beli sepeda, biar Jongin beliin," tawar Jongin.

"Jangan. Kyungsoo gak mau ngerepotin Jongin," balas Kyungsoo. Mereka kembali berjalan tanpa percakapan hingga jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyungsoo mau _bubble tea_? Jongin yang traktir."

oOo

"Luhan!"

Luhan menengok ke belakangnya. Ia melihat Sehun berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau ada acara?" tanya Sehun balik. Luhan mengingat-ingat jadwalnya lalu menggeleng. "Bagus! Hari ini kita mulai pemotretan, oke?"

Luhan terkesiap. Ia jadi mengingat perkataan Minseok kemarin mengenai Sehun dan tema fotografinya. Ia jadi takut dan agak menyesal sekarang.

"Umm… memangnya dimana?" tanya Luhan memastikan dirinya selamat.

"Dekat, kok. Di taman sebelah sana," balas Sehun sambil menunjuk ke satu arah. "Tapi nanti kita ke salon dulu."

"Salon?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau, kan, harus didandani dulu. Dan berhubung kamu sendiri tidak bisa dandan, yasudah, kita ke salon." Luhan tampak gelisah. "Sudahlah! Jangan kebanyakan dipikir! Nanti aku tunggu di parkiran mobil, ya?"

Lalu Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Huft… bagaimana ini? Aku mendadak takut. Eh, tapi, kan, Sehun bilang di taman. Mana mungkin di taman aku…" Wajah Luhan memerah sendiri membayangkan ia berpose seksi di tengah taman dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Tidak! Sehun tidak mungkin menyuruhku seperti itu!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Sehun orang baik. Tidak mungkin dia menyuruhku seperti itu!"

"Luhan! Kamu kenapa?"

Pundak Luhan ditarik hingga tubuhnya memutar 180 derajat. Ia melihat Minseok menatapnya khawatir.

"Astaga, Luhan! Wajahmu memerah! Kau sakit?" tanya Minseok dengan khawatir. Luhan menggeleng.

"Ti- tidak. A- aku baik-baik saja," balas Luhan dengan terbata.

"Kau yakin?" Minseok tidak yakin dengan jawaban temannya itu. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Lebih baik, kita masuk sekarang, Minseok. Nanti kursinya keburu ditempati orang lain," ajak Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Minseok memicingkan matanya.

"Aku curiga padamu," ujar Minseok sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Sudahlah, Minseok, aku tidak apa-apa," balas Luhan sambil menatap lurus ke lantai. Minseok berdecak.

"Minseok!"

Baru saja Minseok ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah suara memanggilnya. Luhan dan Minseok pun melihat ke belakang.

"Oh, tidak!" pekik Minseok lalu lari meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Ya! Minseok, tunggu aku!"

Luhan memperhatikan Lay yang mengejar Minseok. Ia mengerjapkan mata melihat pasangan tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah."

oOo

"Baekhyun."

"Berisik, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"BERISIK!"

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri kaget saat ia melihat dosennya berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Jika Anda mengantuk, silahkan Anda tidur dan mengulang mata kuliah ini semester depan." Baekhyun bergidik melihat senyuman psikopat dari dosennya itu.

"A- ah, siapa bilang saya mengantuk. Yang be- benar saja," balas Baekhyun tergagap.

"Oh, tidak mengantuk. Baiklah, semoga semester depan Anda tetap tidak mengantuk. Selamat siang." Dosen pengajarnya itu membereskan peralatannya.

"Oh, _shit_!" Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju dosennya.

"Mr. Lee, saya mohon, jangan tidak luluskan saya lagi di mata kuliah ini. Apa Anda tidak bosan melihat saya lagi?" mohon Baekhyun yang tidak ditanggapi oleh dosennya itu. Ia malah ditinggal keluar.

"Baekhyun! Mau kemana?!" teriak Chanyeol dan Sehun dari dalam kelas. Baekhyun berbalik.

"Tolong bereskan tasku! Aku harus memohon pada Mr. Lee!" balas Baekhyun lalu berlari menyusul sang dosen.

"Merepotkan!" Chanyeol pun membereskan tas milik Baekhyun lalu menentengnya asal.

"Sudahlah, sabar saja," kata Sehun. Ia keluar kelas bersama Chanyeol.

"Sudah bagus aku mau memperingatkannya," gerutu Chanyeol. "Lalu, tas ini bagaimana?"

"Ya, kau yang bawa. Aku ada urusan dengan Luhan," balas Sehun sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya. Chanyeol mengangkat alis.

"Jadi, kapan intinya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia bersiul senang sementara Sehun menaikkan satu ujung bibirnya.

"Ya, nanti. Bagaimanapun, aku harus bersikap manis dulu di depan Luhan," balas Sehun. "Lagipula pamerannya masih tiga bulan lagi. Tenang saja."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

" _Well_ , kita tidak mau menengok Baekhyun dulu?" tanya Chanyeol tepat di depan ruangan dosen pengajar mereka. Sehun menatap pintu tersebut.

"Aku, sih, mau saja. Tapi aku ada masalah dengan si Lee itu. Kau saja yang masuk!" suruh Sehun. Chanyeol pun menjitak Sehun.

"Kurang ajar kau bocah! Berani sekali kau menyuruhku." Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, terserah, sih, kalau kau mau menunggu Baekhyun sampai selesai," balas Sehun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

oOo

"Jongin tunggu sebentar, ya! Kyungsoo ambilkan minum dulu." Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Jongin di ruang tamunya. Jongin melihat-lihat ruang tamu Kyungsoo.

Ia berjalan menuju satu titik yang menjadi perhatiannya.

"Ini minumnya, Jongin." Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang telah membawakan minumannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kyungsoo masih suka mengumpulkan kulit kerang, eoh?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang sednag duduk di sofa.

"Iya. Soalnya kesedihan, kan, bisa datang kapan saja. Nanti, kalo toplesnya sudah penuh, Kyungsoo akan buang toplesnya ke laut. Biar kesedihannya gak datang lagi," jelas Kyungsoo. Ia menatap toples berisi kulit kerang miliknya.

"Nanti, kalo udah penuh Kyungsoo telepon Jongin, ya?" pinta Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jongin pengen liat Kyungsoo senyum tanpa beban," jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Memangnya, Kyungsoo selama ini senyumnya dengan beban?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terkikik.

"Nggak, sih. Tapi, kan, Kyungsoo pasti lebih cantik kalo sudah membuang kulit kerang itu. Soalnya Kyungsoo nanti senyumnya lebih lebar," balas Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya malu.

"Nih, nih, Kyungsoo senyum lebar," balas Kyungsoo sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya lebar-lebar. Jongin tertawa.

"Kurang~" Jongin menarik kedua ujung bibir Kyungsoo lebih naik lagi. Mereka pun tertawa bahagia.

' _Tuhan, semoga Jongin, Kyungsoo, Mama, Papa dan Luhan bisa terus bahagia. Amin.'_

oOo

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sudah duduk di atas jok mobilnya. Luhan mengangguk setelah selesai memakai _safety belt_.

"Jadi, kita akan ke salon dulu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Hanya sebentar, kok! Paling hanya tiga jam," jawab Sehun yang membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Tiga jam?! Lama sekali!" pekik Luhan. Sehun terkekeh mendengar pekikkan Luhan.

"Itu termasuk sebentar kalau mengingat pengalamanku pergi ke salon dengan Mommy. Ia bisa menghabiskan enam jam di salon. Entah apa yang ia lakukan," balas Sehun.

"Aku bingung mengapa wanita suka sekali ke salon…"

"Hey, kau wanita!"

Luhan nyengir sedikit.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, aku tidak suka ke salon. Menurutku, itu adalah hal yang membuang waktu dan uang."

Sehun menunjukkan wajah takjubnya.

"Woah! Aku berharap memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Pasti tidak akan merepotkan."

Ucapan Sehun, lagi-lagi, membuat Luhan malu.

"Me- memang kekasihmu dulu juga sangat suka ke salon?" tanya Luhan dengan polos. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya, dan kadang mereka lebih menyebalkan daripada menunggu ibu-ibu di salon selama enam jam. Kadang mereka memintaku membayar belanjaannya. Menyuruhku membawa barang-barangnya. Cih," cerita Sehun dengan sebal.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa marah pada wanita. Maksudku, tidak jika di depan mereka. Jika aku sudah sangat marah, ya aku putuskan saja daripada aku marah pada mereka," ujar Sehun enteng.

"Kau benar-benar _gentle_ ," bisik Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Apa?" Luhan balas menatap Sehun lalu menggeleng panik.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak berkata apapun!" Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang panik. Ia mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Yasudah, ayo, turun. Kita sudah sampai!"

oOo

"Ayolah! Berikan aku bentuk yang spesifik, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tidak mengerti _style_ wanita, _noona_! Yang jelas, aku ingin ia tampil natural," balas Sehun pada wanita di depannya, Luna.

"Dia sudah cantik! Apa masih kurang?" tanya Luna.

Sementara itu, Luhan, yang sudah siap untuk di _make over_ , hanya diam mendengar perdebatan Sehun dengan Luna, yang diperkenalkan Sehun sebagai pemilik salon langganan ibunya tersebut.

"Ya, lakukanlah sesuatu. Beri _make up_ tipis. Ganti style rambut dan lainnya," balas Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tidak jelas pada bagian tubuh Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membantu! Sudah, sana! Lebih baik kau cari pakaian untuknya!" usir Luna pada Sehun.

"Jaga kekasihku, _noona_! Kalau lecet, kau yang harus tanggung jawab!" teriak Sehun tidak tahu malu. Dan, lagi-lagi, wajah Luhan bersemu malu.

"A- aku bukan kekasihnya," jelas Luhan pada Luna yang dibalas dengan tawa.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia selalu mengatakan itu pada setiap modelnya," balas Luna. Sementara Luhan menahan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Baiklah! Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu."

oOo

"Oke, aku tidak mengerti. Kau keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah kesal. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya," balas Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Ya, terserah, sih."

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia bilang, dia ada urusan dengan Luhan." Balasan Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Uh-oh! Sudah dimulai! Berarti semakin cepat rencana kita terwujud! Yes!" sorak Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Senang sekali kau," kata Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Baru kali ini ia melibatkan kita!" Baekhyun berjalan dengan semangat.

"Ya, mungkin karena kita tidak perlu dibayar. Jadi uang yang dia keluarkan tidak terlalu banyak," kata Chanyeol.

"Ah, peduli apa! Yang penting kita akan bersenang-senang~"

Baekhyun pun berlari dengan riang meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

oOo

"Luhan?"

"Sehun, berhenti memanggil-manggilku!"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya namun ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Jangan! Nanti _make up_ -mu rusak!" pekik Sehun. Luhan pun menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Aku malu..." Sehun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Luhan.

"Kau cantik, kok. Apalagi bajunya seperti ini. Sense of fashion-ku memang menurun dari kedua orang tuaku," kata Sehun sambil membenahi poni Luhan yang tergeser karena angin yang memainkannya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan diberikan pujian oleh Sehun hari ini.

"Sudah. Ayo kita mulai saja! Keburu sore. Nanti taman ini akan ramai," ajak Sehun sambil berdiri, meninggalkan Luhan duduk berselonjor di bawah pohon.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan. Sehun menengok. "Aku... belum pernah jadi model..." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja! Kau hanya perlu megikuti perkataanku. Mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, kau palingkan wajahmu membelakangiku! Jangan terlalu membelakangi. Serong saja. Pipimu harus masih terlihat."

Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun. Ia menyerongkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

"Jari-jari tangan kananmu seperti sedang menyelipkan rambut– nah seperti itu! Tahan!"

Sehun memotret Luhan yang wajahnya menghadap ke arah barat, menantang matahari yang beranjak senja.

"Bagus! Sekarang menghadap depan. Nah seperti itu! Bergayalah seperti kau sedang menikmati sore!"

Rok selutut Luhan yang tertarik hingga sedikit membuat pahanya terlihat dan baju kain berlengan panjang dan melebar tertiup pelan oleh angin. Menemani Luhan yang menjalani pekerjaan sampingannya itu.

"Oke! Sepertinya cukup!"

Luhan memalingkan matanya dari ranting yang ia pegang ke arah Sehun yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Cepat sekali," kata Luhan. Sehun terkekeh.

"Satu jam tanpa istirahat itu lama bagi pemula dan amatiran seperti kita, lho! Dan, karena kamu pemula, jadi aku hanya mengajarkanmu agar terbiasa dengan pose-pose yang kuminta," jelas Sehun. Mereka kemudian terdiam.

"Oh, iya! Ini bayaranmu!" Sehun memberikan amplop cokelat. "Sesuai perjanjian, 300.000 won. Jika kau bekerja dengan baik, aku bisa menambahkannya lagi."

Luhan menerima amplop itu.

"Terima kasih..." Sehun tersenyum. Lalu mereka terdiam lagi.

"Umm... Sehun?" Sehun menoleh. "Boleh aku lihat fotonya?"

Sehun tertawa lalu menggeleng.

" Jangan! Hanya aku yang boleh tau. Kau lihat saja nanti di pameran!" balas Sehun. Luhan mengerang kecewa.

"Baiklah..."

"Sudahlah! Pamerannya tinggal tiga bulan lagi, kok!" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan lalu berdiri. "Ayo pulang!"

oOo

"Halo, Kevin?"

" _Halo,_ Baby _. Apa kabar?_ "

"Aku baik. Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

" _Aku ada tugas spesial untukmu, Sayang._ "

"…"

" _Baby, ada apa?_ "

"Jika aku melakukannya dengan baik… apa kau akan menceraikan istrimu dan bertanggung jawab padaku?"

" _Baby, mengertilah, aku–_ "

"Baiklah. Selamat si–"

" _Oke, oke! Tapi aku tidak bisa langsung menceraikannya. Kau mengerti?_ "

"… Baiklah. Apa tugasku?"

" _Kumohon, awasi anakku. Ia mulai dekat dengan anak Xi itu._ "

"Mungkin ia hanya memanfaatkannya seperti wanita yang sebelumnya."

" _Kali ini berbeda._ "

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya."

" _Terima kasih, Baby Peach._ "

oOo

Risa's Cuap-Cuap:

Hai gaaaeessss Risa's back~~

Oke, ini lanjutan dari You are My Happiness~ maaf ya kalo ada typo-typo parah soalnya ini ngetiknya pake hp. Urgent banget soalnya bentar lagi deadline nya. Huweeee masibada 3 chap! Tapi rencana tiap 2 hari update kok! Semoga gak keteteran, amin!

Oiya, makasih ya, yang udah support. Sorry gak bisa bilang makasih satu-satu soalnya ribet nih pake hp hehe~

 _Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_ ^^


End file.
